Talk:Koharu Minami/@comment-3434177-20190305022553/@comment-27702860-20190515062002
I wouldn't say that is totally fake. The one smiling is smiling before Tomoko falls. Now this does not mean they are not "bitches," we just have not seen it other than them starting to find Minami's desperation a bit pathetic. Furthermore, the fact Minami doesn't want to look as a loner can give an idea about cruel those three can be. Even she think if S-N-M group will make fun of her because of going very often to class 3-4, thing which indeed happened. That is a good point, but consider since Minami denigrates loners, her becoming one is biting her in the ass. What an ironic, because she is now the weakest one, ''- Ed. ''Basically Minami is a social lamprey, someone who looks for a group which she could cling in herself by using her fangs. Yup! Minami depicts that side of Tomoko who craved for popularity and was disposed to whatever it was at her reach for getting it, in her case, badmouthing others, and by the same way than Tomoko, her unawareness and petty keeps her of realizing about what she is doing wrong. Kibako will be a bone hard to gnaw, possibly the hardest of all characters. I would say that is not a side of Tomoko . . . then I remembered Kotomi. Though Tomoko rarely ever denigrates someone to gain attention and popularity. She will do that to Kotomi around Yū, and Tomoki of course. Minami exists to climb over people. At difference of Imae-senpai, Tomoko lacks of natural predisposition for helping others, you can see it by checking the invitation to Hirasawa for having lunch. '' Tomoko lacked empathy for much of the series. She has, as your examples suggest, improved a bit. It was in little "fits and starts." Even something as small as wanting Yoshida to avoid a view. Part of it was pride on Tomoko's part--"I picked this place damn it!"--but she cared only to poke Yoshida anyways. She could understand Yuri since Yuri has similar issues. I think her surprise with Uchi is that she normally never would have paid attention to Uchi. With Hirasawa, the comic irony is the scene is set like a Senior Girl gives affection to Junior Girl . . . hur . . . hur . . . LESBIANS! but that is not what Tomoko is thinking. Indeed, she even realizes that "scene" looks like that! Many chapters ago, she would either not have bothered to comfort her or would have just groped her like Yū! ''Now regarding Minami, I'm still having problem for picturing myself a scenery where Kibako ends falling down in this pitiable condition that Tomoko really shows any concern or interest toward her, or even a situation where those two have to be forced to interact each other. That couldn't ever happen, though. Yeah, that is the thing. I do not see how Minami "changes" because of Tomoko. I mentioned in Uchi's page that she rarely lashes out. She does so to Hirasawa which is a shock. So her blushing, sweating attack on Tomoko seems, to her friends, to be completely out of characters. Notice how she cuts down Minami. I doubt Kayo or Girl with Glasses will be proding her to apologize to Minami!